Mr. Turner/References
*Dad's voice is provided by Daran Norris, who also voices Cosmo, Anti-Cosmo, Jorgen Von Strangle and many other characters. *Mr. Turner is notable for having the first lines ever in the series, ("Thanks for babysitting, Vicky . Timmy just loves making new friends, don't you Timmy?", in The Fairly OddParents!). At this point in the series, Dad has a lower, more mature voice which Cosmo also has in the episode. *He was the world Charade champion 5 years running. * Despite appearing physically weak and having a pot belly, he is actually quite an athletic and strong man. * Dad works in middle management. Dad's job is often described as a "pencil pusher", to the point where Dad is obsessed with them. He even received the coveted honor of sharpening his pencil in the "Silver Sharpener", only to knock it to the ground and winding up being paddled upside down with Mom in the Canadian Justice System. The company Dad works at is called Big Co. He is shown working in Pencil Nexus in The Boss of Me suggesting that Dad lost his job at Big Co. at some point prior to the latter mentioned episode. *Timmy's dad has two cars, a green one that is seen in several episodes as "The Big Problem" and "Vicky Loses Her Icky", and "Striker Z", the car he got in "Engine Blocked", and that despite having been destroyed at the end of the episode, appeared again in the episode, "Wishy Washy", as being owned by Mr. Turner. *He is allergic to peanuts, shrimp, and lobster. * In around three episodes, Mom and Dad are transformed into costumed superheroes known as Mighty Mom & Dyno Dad. * Dad dropped out of school in the 5th grade as revealed in "Old Man And The C-". *Dad has a tattoo of a horse on his lower back, which we can see in the episode when he becomes a vegetable farmer. * Dad is apparently 42 years old, because in "Odd Jobs", he said, "I will be on a mission to Uranus for 23 years! See you when I'm 65!" * Dad's favorite shirt is a purple 80's t-shirt that says "BORN TO PARTY", and Mom tells him that it was stolen by Canadians. But it was eventually found in the garbage created under their house when Timmy wished all of their garbage away, ticking off Wanda's "mob type" father, Big Daddy, who runs the garbage collection racket in Fairy World. * In Add-A-Dad, it is shown he has at least 219 jobs. * Mr. Turner has been two superheroes; Dyno Dad and Nog Man. * In both Christmas Specials, Mr. Turner is shown to have an addiction to egg nog, so much so that for Christmas when he got an expensive car, the Hope Diamond and a talking horse he was still angry that he didn't get what he really wanted, which was 20,000 gallons of egg nog. * Along with Mom, his real first name has never been revealed. Whenever their names are revealed, the show has it inaudible by either a truck passing by or just silenced. Though due to evidence, it is possible that Dad's name is Timmy, Sr, due to his son Timmy inexplicably having a "II" suffix. Also, Mr. Turner was always named "Timmy's Dad" by everyone except Vicky who called him by "Mr. Turner". However, if you listen closely during the episode, Father Time!, his name is revealed to be Todd. * It was shown that in Odd Jobs that Dad works with pencils. He refers to his own career as being a "pencil-pusher" * He is modeled after his voice actor, Daran Norris who also portrays him in the live-action movie. ** This makes Mr. Turner the only character to have his voice actor play his live-action version. * His hate for the neighbor Sheldon Dinkleberg is modeled after Homer Simpson's hate for Ned Flanders in the show, The Simpsons, which Butch Hartman himself is a fan of that show. **The show was parodied in "Channel Chasers" as The Feldmans and appears a parody of Ned Flanders. * Mr. Turner is similar to Randy Marsh (Stan Marsh's father) from the adult comedy cartoon, South Park. * In "Hairicane", it's shown that he can fly a helicopter. * His "expiration date" is said to be January 10, 2050. * In "Hairicane" he is seen wearing a familiar-looking hockey mask. That hockey mask may be a reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees, This returns in Operation: Dinkleberg. * His name is believed to be Timberlake. It was actually revealed in The Boss Of Me that Timberlake was just his boss's misunderstanding of "Turner." * He and his wife originally appeared in the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts as recurring characters, but they had a significantly different character design and their faces were never revealed (similar to Cartoon Network's animated series Cow and Chicken); the top of their heads were sometimes visible, however. * Timmy's Dad, his hatred for Sheldon Dinkleberg, and the phrase "This is where I'd put a trophy, if I had one!" have achieved memetic status. * Mr. Turner's quote in the previous trivia fact became popular on the Google website. * A running gag is that every time Wanda or someone else states Cosmo's stupidity, he enters the scene. * Mr. Turner's real first name might be Barnaby because in Poltergeeks, he said "I used to be called Mom!" and Mrs. Turner said, "I used to be called Barnaby!" *His original hair style was similar to Timmy's hair style. *In Beach Blanket Bozos, Mr. Turner grew facial hair while surfing during the Wish Limbo. *He, Cosmo and Mr. Crocker wear the same type of shirt and tie, except their pants are different. Mr. Turner wears jeans, Mr. Crocker wears navy blue pants that match his shoes as well, and Cosmo wears regular back pants which also matches his shoes. *He also has a car that is 40 years old or over 40 years old. *In at least one instance, Mr. Turner's girlish screaming is provided by Tara Strong, who voices Timmy. **His girlish screaming is reminiscent of Ned Flanders from The Simpsons. *He starts making more appearances in Season 7 and then starts appearing in almost every episode from Season 9 onwards although most of them were minor and used for comedy. **He is also present in all of the Season 8 episodes. *His chin and his skin color resembles Peter Griffin from Family Guy. Category:References Category:Characters Category:Trivia